1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminal, and more particularly to an electrical terminal used in a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electrical terminal 100′ used in a card connector (not shown) is shown. The electrical terminal 100′ has a base plate 10′ with a bar shape. Two opposite ends of the base plate 10′ extend oppositely to form a soldering portion 30′ and a contact portion 21′. The electrical terminal 100′ is integrated with an insulating housing (not shown) of the card connector by means of insert molding with the base plate 10′ for being embedded in the insulating housing, the soldering portion 30′ being exposed from one end of the insulating housing for being soldered with a printed circuit board (not shown) and the contact portion 21′ being exposed from the other end of the insulating housing for contacting with a corresponding card (not shown). The electrical terminal 100′ is fixed in the insulating housing only by means of the base plate 10′ being embedded in the insulating housing. However, due to the card being repeatedly inserted into and drawn out from the card connector to contact with the electrical terminal 100′, the electrical terminal 100′ is apt to move around or flip out from the insulating housing so that the electrical connection between the card and the card connector becomes unstable.